Fier, ambitieux et plein de ressources Tel est un Serpentard(Année 4)
by OctoMagus
Summary: "Serpentard te guidera vers le chemin de la puissance" tels sont les mots du choixpeau. Il est vrai que de nombreux sorciers ayant marqué l'histoire y ont étudiés. Bien qu'un préjugé courant consiste à systématiquement associer Serpentard avec magie noire et culte du sang, parfois il n'en est rien. Comme pour Maaul, étudiant à Serpentard et descendant du célèbre Merlin.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Le manoir

L'aurore venait de paraître à l'horizon, mais la brume matinale englobait toujours les rues d'un petit village de pêche, situé sur la côte ouest-anglaise. Les rues étaient calmes, car le soleil s'était levé bien avant les habitants en ce matin d'été 1994. Pourtant, une silhouette encapuchonnée portant un balluchon se déplaçait silencieusement dans les rues, telle une ombre. Cette silhouette s'éloignait du centre du village pour se rapprocher du port.

Le port n'était pas très imposant, il y avait tout au plus une dizaine de bateaux de pêche qui y étaient amarrés, mais c'était suffisant pour que les pêcheurs du village nourrissent la communauté avec leurs récoltes journalières.

Lorsque la silhouette se trouva sur le port, elle vérifia que personne ne se trouvait dans les environs après quoi elle se décapuchonna, révélant un adolescent qui devait avoir 14 ans, bien que petit pour son âge, il avait des cheveux châtains et des yeux marron. Il semblait chercher quelque chose dans le port, un bateau en particulier, et quand il l'eu trouvé, il s'avança dans sa direction.

À côté des bateaux de pêche relativement récents bien que couverts de rouille qui l'encadraient, la petite barque en bois faisait bien pâle figure. Elle semblait si abimée qu'il était étonnant qu'elle puisse encore flotter au regard de la quantité de lattes en bois qui lui manquait. Le bois était gorgé d'humidité et recouvert de moisissures. C'est donc avec appréhension que Dimitri Bright descendit les échelons de l'embarcadère pour s'installer dans la barque. Bien qu'il eut été prévenu qu'il ne risquait rien, il fut quand même agréablement surpris de voir que la barque ne coulait pas une fois qu'il fût installé dedans.

Dimitri regarda une dernière fois si personne ne pouvait le voir après quoi il dit, en s'adressant à la barque :

-Conduis-moi à Avalon, dit-il tandis que la barque se mit en mouvement toute seule sur l'eau en s'éloignant du port et en s'enfonçant dans la brume.

Le voyage dura plusieurs minutes, mais Dimitri apprécia la ballade, émerveillé par cette magie. Bien qu'il fût lui même sorcier, il n'était pas habitué à voir de la magie en dehors de Poudlard, car il était né de parents moldus, c'étaient eux qui l'avaient déposé en voiture à l'entrée du village.

Trois ans plus tôt, il avait reçu une lettre par hiboux, et ce à sa grande surprise. En la lisant, il avait appris qu'il était sorcier, non pas sans penser au début à une farce douteuse, mais la vérité était bien là : Dimitri Bright était sorcier. Il avait donc intégré l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard où il entamerait en septembre sa quatrième année appartenant à la maison Poufsouffle.

Comme beaucoup d'élèves de Poudlard, il avait hâte de retourner au château et y serais dans quelques semaines, mais avant il avait accepté de passer les dernières semaines de vacances chez un de ses amis de Poudlard : Maaul Storm.

Alors qu'il approchait de sa destination, il vit sortir de la brume devant lui une île sur laquelle trônait fièrement un manoir du style écossais, entouré de jardins spacieux.

Dimitri vît également trois personnes qui l'attendaient sur le pont d'accoste de l'île, il reconnut facilement son ami Maaul, mais ne connaissait pas les deux autres personnes bien qu'il pût deviner facilement qu'il s'agissait des parents de son ami.

-Je vois que tu as pu trouvé ton chemin par l'ancienne entrée, dit Maaul à Dimitri en lui faisant une accolade digne d'un ours dès qu'il eût mis pied à terre, tu devrais quand même acheter de la poudre de cheminette. C'est plus simple.

-Plus simple peut-être, mais beaucoup moins amusant, répondit Dimitri. Et puis, la cheminée moldue de mes parents ne pourrait pas être reliée au réseau.

Maaul présenta Dimitri à ses parents qui l'accueillirent chaleureusement.

Le père de Maaul était un homme grand et svelte, ses longs cheveux et sa barbe parfaitement tressés selon des motifs assez complexes étaient d'un brun très foncé. La mère aussi était grande, mais elle avait les cheveux blonds, son regard pétillait d'intelligence.

À bien y regarder, Maaul était un parfait mélange entre son père et sa mère, il avait la carrure et les cheveux de son père, mais avait les yeux de sa mère.

-J'en déduis que tu as apprécié la ballade alors ? demanda le père de Maaul.

-Oui c'était d'un calme extraordinairement relaxant.

Un petit elfe de maison à la peau rose et au nez crochu s'approcha alors et s'inclina devant Dimitri.

-Je suis Tobby Monsieur Bright, dit l'elfe en s'inclinant, puis-je prendre vos affaires ?

Dimitri lui donna alors son baluchon qui contenait toutes ses fournitures pour l'année à venir, aussi bien le chaudron que les livres.

-As-tu faim Dimitri ? demanda la mère de Maaul, nous t'attendions pour prendre le petit déjeuner.

Le petit déjeuner avait été préparé par Tobby et Dimitri se rappela alors des banquets de Poudlard auquel il participerait cette année.

-Alors comme ça, tu viens d'une famille de moldus, Dimitri ? demanda le père pendant le petit déjeuner.

-C'est bien ça Monsieur, répondit Dimitri.

-Magnifique, je travaille beaucoup avec des moldus pour le compte du ministère et les moldus ne ratent jamais une occasion de m'étonner, que ce soit par leur ingéniosité ou pour leur débrouillardise.

-Puis-je vous demander qu'est ce que vous faites comme métier monsieur ? Maaul m'a raconté que vous travaillez pour le ministère, mais je ne sais rien de plus.

-Alors, mon travail consiste à m'intégrer parmi les moldus et récolter des informations sur d'éventuelles fuites du secret magique parmi eux. Si je constate qu'un moldu a des soupçons par rapport à notre existence, alors je reporte ce cas à ma hiérarchie. Répondit le père de Maaul.

-Vous êtes donc un agent double pour le compte du ministère alors ? En tout cas, je voulais vous remercier de m'accueillir chez vous, la plupart des sorciers que je connais ont une quantité faramineuse de préjugés sur les Serpentard, mais vous êtes les preuves vivantes qu'il y a des personnes absolument agréables à côtoyer qui ont fait leurs études dans cette maison.

-J'ai fais mes études à Serdaigle, corrigea la mère de Maaul

En effet, Maaul et son père appartenaient tous les deux à Serpentard ainsi que nombre de leurs ancêtres. Maaul avait ainsi raconté à Dimitri que dans sa famille, les sorciers étaient le plus souvent envoyés à Serpentard ou à Serdaigle. Maaul lui-même ne savait pas exactement à quand remontait cette tradition de répartition dans sa famille, mais il savait qu'elle se perpétuait au moins depuis un de ses ancêtres en particulier. Un ancêtre célèbre, même pour les moldus, ayant fait ses études à Serpentard. Cet ancêtre n'était autre que le légendaire Merlin.

Le petit déjeuner se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur et quand il fût terminé, Maaul fit faire la visite des lieux à son invité.

Le manoir était gigantesque, et bien que l'aspect extérieur du manoir faisait penser à une maison hantée, l'intérieur se révélait plus que confortable et luxueux tant par l'omniprésence de bois nobles que par la richesse de la décoration.

De nombreux artéfacts reposaient ci et là dans le manoir, notamment ce qui semblait être un bâton de marche surmonté d'une sphère d'ambre et reposant sous une vitrine de verre dans le salon.

-Un héritage de Merlin, expliqua Maaul comme pour répondre à la question que son ami n'avait pas encore posée, la fée de la canne avait été capturée et réduite à utiliser ses pouvoirs jusqu'a l'épuisement pour le compte d'un mage noir. Merlin a libéré la fée du joug du mage, mais ne pouvait pas la relâcher sans causer sa mort, mais la fée a prêté le serment d'assister Merlin ou un membre de sa famille si il en éprouvait le besoin, en signe de reconnaissance.

-Tu parles de quelle fée là ? demanda Dimitri

-Regarde bien, dans la boule d'ambre.

Dimitri se pencha et remarqua alors un squelette humanoïde doté de petites ailes, haut d'une dizaine de centimètres, immobile en position fœtale dans la sphère d'ambre.

-Tu crois qu'elle peut vraiment t'aider ou ta famille ? demanda Dimitri. C'est juste une question parce qu'elle m'a l'air un peu morte, il n'y a plus que son squelette.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une légende ou pas, nous n'avons jamais dû lui demander d'honorer son serment.

Un autre évènement avait surpris Dimitri, la présence d'un énorme chêne blanc dans les jardins et l'aura que celui-ci dégageait.

-Maaul, est-ce que c'est bien ce que je crois ?

Tout en acquiesçant de la tête Maaul répondit :

-Tu as deviné, c'est bien le chêne qui sert de tombeau à Merlin. C'est amusant comme les moldus confondent ce qu'ils entendent, tu ne trouves pas ?

-C'est à dire ? Demanda Dimitri

-La légende de Merlin, côté humain j'entends, dit que Merlin s'est fait emprisonné dans le chêne par Viviane alors que Arthur Pendragon a rendu son dernier souffle à Avalon. Mais c'est bien Merlin qui s'est rendu à Avalon, pas Arthur. Avalon, l'île sur laquelle nous sommes, est la demeure de Merlin et de sa famille depuis plus longtemps que quiconque ne s'en souvienne et lorsque Merlin est arrivé ici, Viviane a ensorcelé ce chêne pour qu'il offre une nouvelle enveloppe à l'âme de Merlin. Autrement dit, les moldus sont complètement à côté de la plaque.

Dimitri écoutait attentivement, il avait déjà lu cette histoire dans un des livres du cours d'histoire de la magie, mais il n'avait jamais réfléchi à ce que ça faisait de se retrouver si près de l'enveloppe de l'âme du sorcier le plus célèbre du monde.

La suite de la visite s'était étalée jusqu'à une partie de l'après-midi, après quoi Dimitri et Maaul enfourchèrent chacun un balai et allèrent survoler la mer, chacun jetant sur l'autre des noix qu'ils durent éviter. Ainsi se poursuivit la journée, ils rentrèrent pour la nuit et après avoir soupé et passé un peu de temps dans le salon du manoir, ils allèrent se coucher.


	2. Chapter 2

Méditation près du chêne

Le lendemain, Maaul se réveilla avant Dimitri, il s'habilla donc en silence et sortit dans le jardin sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller le manoir. Une fois dehors, il se dirigea vers le chêne de Merlin.

Le froid de la nuit se faisait encore sentir pendant qu'il marchait, bien que le soleil s'était levé depuis peu.

Lorsqu'il eût atteint le chêne, il s'assit à son pied, dos à l'écorce. Il venait souvent à cet endroit, à la fois pour le calme qui y régnait, mais également pour être à côté de son ancêtre, son modèle.

Quatre ans plus tôt, lorsque le choixpeau l'avait envoyé dans la maison Serpentard, il avait ressenti une immense fierté, il était fier d'avoir été envoyé dans la même maison que son aïeul. En revanche, il était nettement moins fier de l'image de Serpentard.

« Rusés, ambitieux, loyaux et pleins de ressources » tels sont les critères définitoires d'un Serpentard et bien que Maaul en avait fait un code de vie, il estimait que peu de Serpentard faisaient honneur à ces critères.

Il faut dire que Maaul n'avait déjà pas une bonne opinion de Salazar Serpentard lui-même, toute la mythologie que ce dernier attribuait aux sangs purs n'inspirait à Maaul que du dégout et de la bêtise.

Pour lui, un sang pur avait le même droit d'exercer la magie qu'un né moldu, après tout, si les nés moldus arrivent à maitriser la magie au même âge qu'un né sorcier, ils ont deux fois plus de mérite que les sangs purs qui ont pour ainsi dire grandi dans la magie .

Cette philosophie déplaisait à beaucoup de gens, notamment aux Serpentard avec qui Maaul étudiait, cela lui avait déjà valu pas mal d'ennuis.

Depuis quatre ans, les Serpentards en questions ne supportaient pas Maaul, il ne pouvait pas les tolérer non plus pour la plupart d'ailleurs.

Maaul ne pouvait pas tolérer le cynisme, l'égocentrisme et la mauvaise foi dont la plupart faisaient preuve.

De leurs côtés, ses camarades de maison le considéraient comme indigne d'appartenir à Serpentard, notamment à cause de ses convictions quant aux nés moldus. Pour ça, entre autres, Maaul était considéré comme un traitre par la plupart des étudiants de sa maison, mais ces derniers le laissaient tranquille la plupart du temps grâce à la noblesse et à l'ancienneté de sa famille.

Ceci dit, il avait au début de sa scolarité, eu pas mal de problèmes avec ses congénères.

Il avait entre autres toléré toute sorte de brimades, mais qui s'étaient apaisées avec le temps.

Au final, Maaul s'entendait mieux avec les étudiants des autres maisons, bien que ce n'eut pas toujours été le cas. Lors de sa première année à Poudlard, les Serpentards ne le considéraient déjà pas comme l'un des leurs et les autres maisons ne voyaient en lui qu'un Serpentard qui essayait de sympathiser avec leurs membres dans le but de servir d'espion pour sa maison. Finalement, les autres maisons reconnurent son honnêteté lorsqu'il vint féliciter les Gryffondor après qu'ils eurent remporté la coupe des quatre maisons.

Mais cette confiance avait été mise à l'épreuve durant sa deuxième année, lorsqu'une série d'agression sur des étudiants, orchestrée par l'héritier de Serpentard, avait été commise.

Bien évidemment, vu la longue lignée de Serpentard dans sa famille, on avait commencé à placer Maaul sur la liste des suspects, juste en dessous de Harry Potter et de Rubeus Hagrid.

Par chance, cette histoire s'était on ne peut mieux terminée : Aucune victime n'avait été à déplorer et comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez réjouissant, la confiance des étudiants envers Maaul avait été restaurée, les examens avaient été annulés et Lucius Malefoy avait été renvoyé du conseil d'administration de Poudlard.

Ce dernier évènement tombait à point nommé : D'une part, car la famille de Maaul et la famille Malefoy se livraient une guerre taboue depuis de nombreuses années, mais aussi et surtout parce que la troisième année de Maaul aurait pu être significativement différente si Lucius Malefoy avait encore eu son mot à dire dans l'administration de Poudlard l'année suivante.

En effet, Sirius Black avait terrorisé l'école de son ombre l'année suivante. Pour parer à cette menace, des détraqueurs avaient été postés aux différentes entrées et sorties de Poudlard en tant que gardiens. Cette situation s'était révélée juste supportable du fait que les détraqueurs avaient pour consignes de ne pas entrer dans l'enceinte de l'école, mais Maaul restait persuadé que la situation aurait pu être bien plus draconienne si le père de Drago Malefoy avait eu son mot à dire.

Maaul resta ainsi adossé à l'arbre bien longtemps à regarder la mer et les mouettes tout en espérant que cette année soit plus calme que les autres : sans besoin de faire ses preuves, sans agression d'un basilic ancestral et sans démons gardiens de prison faisant irruption sur les terrains de Quidditch.

Au bout d'un long moment seulement, bien après que le soleil ne se fût levé, il se décida à regagner le manoir. Tout le monde devait être réveillé à cette heure, et puis Maaul se souvint de la date.

La veille au soir, la finale de la quatre cent vingt-deuxième coupe du monde Quidditch avait débuté. Si il n'était pas certain que le match était déjà terminé, il était évident que la Gazette du Sorcier avait déjà relaté les premiers évènements. Il pensa ainsi qu'il pourrait découvrir quelle équipe menait dès qu'il serait rentré au manoir.

Cependant, lorsqu'il entra dans la salle à manger, il trouva ses parents et Dimitri assis autour de la table en silence, tous regardaient vers le bas.

-Vous en faites une drôle de tête. L'Irlande a perdu ou quoi ? Demanda Maaul sur le ton de la rigolade, mais lorsqu'il que Tobby était assis dans un coin de la cuisine, ses gros yeux globuleux en larmes et que son père le regarda avec un regard qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, Maaul comprit que quelque chose de grave se passait.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Maaul tout en se préparant au pire.

Pour toute réponse son père fît glisser vers lui un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier, ce que Maaul lut sur la première page lui fît l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac : Le gros titre était « Scènes de terreur lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch », la photo en noir et blanc qui accompagnait cet article représentait un crane dont un serpent sortait de la bouche. Alors il comprit, il comprît pourquoi régnait dans cette pièce une telle tension, mais également que quoi qu'il ait pu imaginer comme mauvaise nouvelle, aucune n'égalait celle-ci.

La marque des ténèbres était apparue.


	3. Chapter 3

Empelettes au chemin de traverse

Il était évident que le fait que la marque des ténèbres apparaisse pour la première fois depuis treize ans, et qui plus est au cours d'un évènement comme la coupe du monde de Quidditch, allait avoir de nombreuses conséquences.

À peine eut-il appris la nouvelle par la gazette du sorcier que monsieur Storm reçut une affectation de la part du Ministère : Il devait se faire passer pour un vacancier moldu dans le camping de la famille Roberts. Cette dernière ayant été victimes des Mangemorts, la mission du père de Maaul était de s'assurer que cette famille ne se souviennent de rien bien qu'ils aient tous été oubliétés auparavant.

Une autre conséquence fut observable lorsque Dimitri, Maaul et sa mère allèrent sur le chemin de Traverse .

Bien que les deux garçons avaient déjà leurs fournitures scolaires, Dimitri ayant amené les siennes dans son baluchon enchanté avec le sortilège d'extension, il leur manquait un élément à tous les deux. Une fourniture qui fut rajoutée à la liste à la dernière minute par un deuxième hibou venant de Poudlard : Un costume de soirée.

Aucun des deux garçons ne savait à quoi ce costume allait bien pouvoir leur servir et la curiosité de Maaul se trouva accrue lorsqu'il s'aperçut que son père semblait être au courant, mais ne voulait rien dire.

C'est donc une semaine après que la marque des ténèbres n' apparaisse et la veille de la rentrée que Maaul, sa mère et son ami se rendirent sur le chemin de traverse, le père de Maaul étant encore occupé par son affectation au Camping de Mr Robert.

Maaul fut le premier du trio à arriver sur le chemin de traverse via le réseau des cheminées. Alors qu'il fît un pas hors de la cheminée d'arrivée et qu'il était encore aveuglé par les flammes vertes, il heurta quelqu'un.

-Regarde où tu vas mon garçon enfin, s'exclama une voix grave.

Il cligna des yeux pour se désaveuglé et vit alors son interlocuteur qu'il avait bousculé, c'était un homme de grande taille et bien qu'il était vêtu comme un moldu d'un imperméable gris cachant un costume cravate, sa présence sur le chemin de traverse ne laissait aucun doute quand à sa nature de sorcier. En fait, Maaul savait très bien que cet uniforme banalisé était celui porté par les membres de la brigade des aurors du Ministère de la Magie.

Ce qui étonna Maaul, c'était le nombre d'aurors présents dans le chemin de traverse. Cinq chasseurs de magie noire surveillaient les arrivées par cheminées et plusieurs autres étaient postés çà et là le long de la rue commerçante.

Lorsque Dimitri et la mère de Maaul l'eurent rejoint, ils se mirent en direction de Gringotts. À l'entrée de la banque aussi, plusieurs aurors étaient en faction devant le grand portail en bronze de l'établissement à façade blanche comme la neige.

-Je vais vous laisser ici les enfants, j'ai quelques affaires à régler, dit la mère de Maaul. Vous n'aurez qu'a me retrouver au Chaudron Baveur quand vous aurez fini.

Elle fit demi-tour et sortit de la banque après avoir embrassé son fils et sourit à Dimitri, ses longs cheveux blonds ondulés flottant derrière elle.

-Je ne descends pas dans les coffres, dit Dimitri à Maaul. J'ai de l'argent moldu à échanger. On n' a qu'à dire que le premier qui a terminé attend l'autre dans le hall ?

-Ça me va, dit Maaul. Mais tu auras certainement terminé avant moi.

Dimitri se dirigea vers un comptoir où des gobelins étaient assis sur de hauts tabourets, pratiquant diverses opérations financières, dont le change de devise.

Maaul quand à lui se dirigea vers le fond du hall, où un gobelin était assis à un bureau particulièrement majestueux.

Après avoir donné sa clé au gobelin en question qui en vérifia l'authenticité, il fut escorté par un autre gobelin vers une porte latérale menant aux dédales souterrains.

L'étroit passage qu'ils empruntèrent était en pente raide et taillé dans la roche, le peu de lumière qui éclairait cet endroit venait de torches qui étaient placées sur les murs de pierres.

Au bout de la descente se trouvait un rail de chemin de fer qui s'enfonçait des deux côtés dans les ténèbres.

Le gobelin siffla, après quoi un grondement sourd se fit entendre de l'obscurité. Quelques instants plus tard, un wagonnet vint se garer devant eux.

Il se remit en route dès que Maaul et le gobelin furent installés, apparemment sans que ce dernier n'ait eu besoin de manoeuvrer.

Au terme d'une course courte, mais intense, au cours de laquelle Maaul vît clairement des stalactites et stalagmites s'écarter d'un bond pour échapper à la trajectoire du wagonnet, Ils arrivèrent devant la porte du coffre appartenant à la famille Storm, et après que le gobelin l'eu ouvert, des monticules d'or apparurent derrière l'épaisse porte en pierre.

L'or n'était pas la seule richesse de la famille de Maaul, en effet, à côté des monticules d'or se trouvaient également des artéfacts de tout genre, des héritages des ancêtres de Maaul pour la plupart.

Nul doute que ceux-ci possédaient des propriétés magiques, cependant personne ne les connaissait ou tout du moins ne s'en souvenenait.

Après avoir rempli sa bourse de galions, lui et le gobelin regagnèrent le wagon qui entama une course folle en direction de la surface cette fois-ci.

Comme c'était prévisible, Dimitri avait terminé la conversion de ses livres sterling en Gallions bien avant que Maaul ne remonte du souterrain et comme convenu, le premier attendait l'autre dans le hall de la banque.

Lorsque Maaul eu rejoint son ami, ils repartirent tous deux dans le chemin de traverse, en direction de l'échoppe de Madame Guipure, « Prêt-a-porter pour mages et sorciers ».

Ils atteignirent rapidement la boutique surplombée d'une gigantesque paire de ciseaux en or, lorsqu'ils entrèrent la propriétaire, madame Guipure, les accueillis chaleureusement.

Elle devina tout de suite que ses deux clients venaient pour des robes de soirée, comme tous ses jeunes clients ces derniers jours.

Dimitri fut très surpris par l'apparence des robes de soirée que madame Guipure proposait, selon lui, elles étaient très différentes de celles que les moldus portaient. Finalement, il prit un robe semblable à celle de Maaul, qui lui était bien plus familier des robes de sorciers.

Les retouches sur les robes faites et après avoir payé la couturière, ils sortirent de l'échoppe, leur nouvelle robe emballée sous le bras et en direction du Chaudron Baveur.

Comme à chaque fois, la première chose qu'ils sentirent en poussant la porte du pub fût une agréable odeur de cuisine et de bière au beurre. Le pub était rempli de monde, à tel point que lorsque Maaul chercha sa mère du regard dans la pièce principale, il ne la trouva pas.

Il demanda alors à Tom, le vieil aubergiste si il l'avait vu.

La réponse du vieux tenancier chauve était affirmative, sa mère était avec d'autres personnes dans un des salons privés de l'auberge. Tom indiqua le chemin à Maaul et à Dimitri, pointant son doigt en direction d'une porte en chêne massif de l'autre côté de la pièce principale.

Dimitri dît à Maaul qu'il devait s'absenter quelques minutes et qu'il le rejoindrait dans la dîte pièce plus tard. Ne jugeant ni utile ni poli de l'interroger sur le pourquoi de son absence, Maaul se contenta d'acquérir d'un signe de tête souriant.

Lorsqu'il fût devant la porte, après s'être non sans mal frayé un passage à travers la foule de clients, il frappa à la porte et attendit qu'on lui réponde, ne recevant pas de réponse, il poussa doucement la porte et comprit pourquoi on ne lui avait pas répondu : On ne l'avait tout simplement pas entendu, la porte en chêne menait à un couloir étroit au bout duquel on pouvait apercevoir un fin escalier en colimaçon montant à l'étage.

Lorsqu'il fût arrivé au pied de l'escalier, il entendit que la conversation à l'étage n'était pas des plus paisible, on semblait se disputer et plus étonnant, une des voix qui criait était celle de sa mère, ce qui étonna Maaul dans la mesure où sa mère était d'ordinaire une personne très calme.

Il monta donc les escaliers en colimaçon et s'apprêta à frapper à la porte, mais la curiosité l'emporta, il colla donc son oreille contre la porte et entreprit de découvrir la raison de cette dispute

-De l'incompétence à l'état pur, voilà ce que c'est, hurlait la voix de sa mère.

-Une simple mission de surveillance Mondingus cria à son tour la voix d'un homme probablement âgé. Tu devais juste observer et nous prévenir si il y avait quelque chose d'étrange ou d'anormal qui se produisait et même ça tu ne l'as pas fait correctement.

Maaul comprit alors que ce n'était pas une dispute, mais bien des sermons lancés par plusieurs personnes vers une même personne.

-Mais ce n'est pas ma faute, répliqua un homme d'une petite voix faiblarde.

-Allons bon, et sur qui vas-tu rejeter ta faute cette fois-ci ? Demanda Mme Bright

-C'est à dire que je ne savais pas qu'il était parti, mais ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez hein.

-Quoi?s'exclama la voix plus âgée. Comment as-tu fait pour ignorer son absence ? Le garçon a quitté la maison de sa famille et a passé plusieurs jours dans la famille d'Arthur sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte ? Tu te moques de nous !

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu faisais pendant que tu étais censé le surveiller et je n'ai aucune envie de le savoir, enrichit la mère de Maaul. Il n'en reste que tu as de la chance qu'il est simplement partit passé quelques jours au Terrier et que nous avons tous confiance en Arthur, là n'est pas le problème. Mais tu aurais dû nous prévenir Mondingus. Harry n'aurait jamais dû être laissé sans la surveillance de l'Ordre.

-Mais il n'est rien arrivé au garçon donc il n'y a pas de raison de m'en vouloir pour des broutilles hein ? Demanda la voix faussement assurée de celui qui se prénommait Modingus.

C'en était trop pour l'autre homme dans la pièce qui explosa dans une colère noire.

-Pas de raison de t'en vouloir ?! À cause de toi, le garçon s'est simplement retrouvé sans défense en plein milieu d'une émeute de Mangemort ! Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée, cervelle de rat, de ce qu'ils lui auraient fait si ils avaient mis la main sur lui ?

Maaul sursauta lorsqu'il entendit une marche grincer derrière lui, Dimitri montait le fin escalier en colimaçon, lorsqu'il aperçut Maaul en train d'écouter, il lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais apparemment on avait aussi entendu la marche craquer dans la pièce, car tout le monde s'était tu.

Maaul frappa alors à la porte et sa mère vint lui ouvrir. Elle souriait comme à son habitude, mais cette fois-ci, elle ne pouvait cacher qu'elle venait d'être en colère.

-Ah les enfants vous voilà, vous tombez bien on en a terminé. Dit-elle en regardant les deux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

L'un de ses interlocuteurs était un petit sorcier que Maaul n'avait jamais vu, il était râblé et mal rasé, avait des jambes coutes et arquées et présentait une imposante tignasse rousse.

L'autre sorcier, le plus âgé était connu de Maaul, il s'agissait de Elphias Doge, un ami de son père.

-Bien messieurs, je crois que nous en avons fini, je vais donc devoir prendre congé avec ces jeunes gens.

Maaul eut le temps de voir Mr Dodge acquiescer de la tête avant que sa mère ne sorte en refermant la porte.

Tous trois prirent la direction des cheminées d'accès au chemin de traverse.

Madame Bright marchait vite, sans doute à cause de sa récente colère qu'elle dissimulait tant bien que mal.

Dimitri et Maaul marchèrent donc plusieurs pas derrière elle, Dimitri profita de l'occasion pour demander à Maaul ce que cette manigance d'écouter aux portes signifiait, Maaul promit alors à son ami de tout lui expliquer lorsqu'ils seraient seuls.


	4. Chapter 4

Une nouvelle année à Poudlard

-Je crois que le Harry dont ils parlaient était Harry Potter, déclara Maaul à son ami lorsqu'ils furent dans le Poudlard Express. Maaul venait de lui expliquer ce qu'il avait entendu de la conversation de la veille entre sa mère, Elphias Doge et le dénomé Mondingus.

-Ca serait logique, commenta Dimitri. L'ami de ton père a dit qu'il aurait couru un grave danger si il s'était retrouvé devant les serviteurs de Tu-Sais-Qui. Harry correspond bien à la description.

Maaul se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'approbation, le regard perdu dans l'obscurité de la nuit qui régnait à l'extérieur du train. Ce soir là, la locomotive fendait nuit et intempéries, une pluie diluvienne s'abbatait sur eux.

Il fut arraché de ses pensées car on frappa délicatement sur la vitre du compartiment qu'ils occupaient à eux deux.

Le visage de la vieille petite dame qui vendait des friandises apparut dans l'ouverture de la porte.

-Vous voulez quelque chose les enfants ? Demanda t-elle en présentant son chariot.

Les deux compères firent une selection de différentes sortes de friandises qu'ils achetèrent à la veille dame.

Des chocos-grenouilles, des chocoballes, du jus de citrouilles, des fondants du chaudron. Bientôt les banquettes furent en partie occupées par les friandises nouvellement achetées.

Un peu plus tard, ce fût au tour d'Ernie Macmillan, un étudiant de poufsouffle et ami de Dimitri, de venir frapper à la porte de leur compartiment.

-Bonjour Dimitri et bonjour Maaul, dit Ernie en murmurant presque lorsqu'il prononca le nom de Maaul. Si Ernie n'avait jamais montré d'animosité envers notre héros, il était evident à sa façon de se comporter en sa présence qu'il le mettait mal à l'aise, pour une raison qui échappait complètement à Maaul. Après tout, ce dernier ne s'était jamais mal comporté avec Ernie mais celui ci l'avait toujours cotoyé avec un sentiment de peur. Il faut dire aussi que Ernie était depuis toujours méfiant, en effet, lors des attaques du basilique de Serpentard, ses deux suspects favoris furent Maaul et Harry Potter.

Ernie ne comptait pas rester longtemps dans ce compartiment, a vrai dire il n'était là que pour prévenir Maaul et Dimitri que Neville Londubat avait été victime de nausée depuis qu'il avait mangé un choco-grenouille qu'il avait acheté à la dame au chariot.

-Probablement encore un coup des frères Weasley, ajouta t-il avant de se tourner vers la porte.

-Attends Ernie, l'interpella Maaul. Tu étais bien à la coupe du monde toi ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? Demanda t-il

-Est-ce que tu te souviens d'y avoir vu Harry ?

-Harry Potter ? Je ne l'ai pas vu personnellement mais Seamus m'a dit qu'il l'a croisé, déclara Ernie en refléchissant. Pourquoi ça ?

-Oh juste comme ça, s'enquit de repondre Dimitri tout en adressant un regard entendu à Maaul. Ainsi donc il était plus que probable que le Harry de la conversation entendue était bel et bien Harry Potter.

Plus tard, bien après le départ du wagon d'Ernie, le train approchait de Poudlard.

C'est sous une pluie diluvienne que les étudiants sortirent du Poudlard Express, la voix caractéristique d'Hagrid, le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, appela les premières année pour les emmener à la fameuse traversée du lac.

-Je viens de penser à ça, dit Maaul à Dimitri en tentant de se faire entendre malgré la pluie et le vent. Ils vont vraiment la payer cher la traversée avec la pluie cette année.

Dimitri répondit quelque chose à Maaul que ce dernier ne comprît pas ce que son ami voulait lui dire, cependant il devina qu'il devait s'agir d'une aprobation quand à sa remarque sur la météo.

C'est donc en courant que tous les étudiants autres qu'enn première année se dirigèrnet vers les diligences qui devaient les amener au château.

Après un court voyage au sec dans la diligence que Maaul et Dimitri partageait avec deux étudiants de Serdaigle que ni Dimitri ni Maaul ne connaissait, ils arrivèrent aux portes du château.

Après avoir monté les marches quatres à quatres, jusqu'a se retrouver dans le grand hall, ils se crurent au sec mais c'était sans compter sur l'esprtit frappeur du château, Peeves.

Ce dernier avait ddécider de lancer sur tout le monde des poches d'eau.

Dimitri reçut un des ballons rouges remplit d'eau glacé et Maaul était le prochain sur la liste de l'esprit frappeur mais l'intervention du professeur MacGonnagal le sauva.

Cette dernière arriva en courant de la grande salle et cria à l'esprit frappeur :

-Peeves!Hurla t-elle d'une voix furieuse. Descend immédiatement !

A ce moment la directrice adjointe de poudlard glissa sur une flaque d'eau créée par une des balles de Peeves et n'eut d'autre choix que de se rattrapper au cou d4hermionne Granger.

Après s'être escusée, elle reprit à l'attention du petit bonhomme malveillant

-Peeves, descend tout de suite !

-Mais je ne fais rien de mal caquetta t-il d'une voix aigue.

Ce dernier jeta une nouvelle bombe sur une fille de Serpentard qui venait de rentrer. Cette dernière reçut le ballon en plein visage ce qui la trempa de la tête au pieds.

Voyant cela, une jeune au visage dur et semblable à celui d'un pékinois, éclata de rire en se moquant de la jeune fille, qui furieuse et tout en essayant de dissimuler ses larmes traversa le hall pour aller directement dans la grande salle.

Maaul ne connaissait cette fille que de vue. N'ayant jamais eu beaucoup de contact avec les autres membres de sa maison, il n'avait jamais parlé avec cette fille et d'ailleurs il n'était même pas sûr de son nom.

En revanche, il connaissait bien la fille qui s'était moqué d'elle,Pansy Parkinson. Si pour Maaul, peu d'étudiants de sa maison étaient recommandables, Pansy était à éviter comme la peste.

Elle était moqueuse et de nature méchante et le peu d'interaction sociale que Maaul avait eu avec elle jusque là se résumaient à des affrontements plus ou moins ouverts.

Pansy était adeptes des moqueries et des coups bas et Maaul en avait déjà fait quelques fois les frais par le passé mais, ceci dit, il s'était toujours débrouillé pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Le professeur MacGonagal ayant réussi à chasser Peeves en le menaçant d'avertir le directeur de l'école, elle s'adressa à tous les éudiants encore présents dans le hall

-Bon allons y maintenant ! Tout le monde dans la grande salle !

Tout en essayant de ne pas glisser sur le sol mouillé, les étudiants passère la double porte massive qui donnait sur la grande salle.

Comme chaque année, la plus grande sale comune du château était magnifiquement décorée pour le banquet de début d'année. L'ambiance agréable dégagée par la chaleur de cette salle et son ambiance générale contrastait énormément avec la tempête qu'ils venaient tous d 'essuyer.

Une des règles ayant le plus ennuyé Maaul au cours de sa scolarité était que les membres différentes maisons étaient souvent séparées. Comme dans la grande salle par exemple, chaque maison disposait de sa propre table et étant à d'une autre maison que la leur, Maaul n'avait jamais partagé un repas à Poudlard avec des gens qu'il consiérait comme ses amis mais en 3 années d'études à Poudlard, il avait appris à se faire à l'idée de rester dans un coin de la table et de sa salle commune des serpentard avant de retourner voir les personnes comme Dimitri plus tard.

Fidèle à son habitude de s'asseoir un peu à l'écart des autres, il s'assit à une place vide proche de la porte de la grande salle.

Ce soir là, Maaul n'était pas le seul à s'être installé un peu à l'écart ce soir là. Deux jeunes filles étaient en bout de table. L'une n'était pas très grande et avait de longs cheveux blonds, l'autre avait des cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules. C'est là tout ce que Maaul pouvait voir de la deuxième fille puisqu'elle tenait sa tête entre ses mains, ses mouvement de respirations saccadés et les mouvement de son dos trahissant ses sanglots

Estimant préfèrable qu'il valait mieux s'aasoir loin de la majorité des étudiants de sa maison mais ne voulant pas non plus s'incruster auprès des deux filles il hésita un instant et alors qu'il venait de décider qu'il vallait mieux s'assoir à côté de Draco Malefoy plutôt que de déranger la jeune fille en pleurs.

La fille qui était plus petite se tourna vers lui

-Tu peux t'asseoir si tu veux, dit elle en désignant un des nombreux siège vide à côtés d'elles.

Maaul remercia la jeune fille d'un signe de la tête avant de prendre place à ses côtés.

A ce moment, celle qui pleurait releva la tête de ses mains pour s'essuyer les yeux et Maaul la reconnut comme celle qui avait recu une bombe aquatique de Peeves et les moqueries de Parkinson.

-Ara, s'il te plait arrête de pleurer. Cette cervelle de troll ne mérite pas que tu te mettes dans des états pareils à cause d'elle. Dit la jeune fille blonde qui tentait de réconforter son amie.

Maaul ne savait rien ni de l'une ni de l'autre si ce n'est qu'elles étaient de la même année que lui, il pensait toutefois savoir que la fille plus petite avait un nom d'étoile.

Il ne connaissait rien d'elles justement…

Maaul ne connaissait pas ces deux filles et bien qu' elles ne lui avaient rien fait, il n' était jamais entré en contact avec elles. Sans doute par méfiance générale envers les Serpentards. Or il ressentait comme de la sympathie pour celle qui avait éprouvée les moqueries de Pansy, sans doute parce que lui même avait déjà endurer par le passé les brimades des membres de sa maison.

Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose pour remonter le moral de la jeune fille mais ne trouva pas les mots.

C'est alors que les portes massives de la grande salle s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer la directrice de Griffondor, suivie de près par une fille d'élève de première année qui semblait, pour peu que ce soit possible, encore plus trempés que leurs ainés.

Lorsque le groupe atteint le bout de la grande salle, le professeur MacGonagal prépara le choipeau pour la répartition.

Le vieux vêtement complètement rapiécé était en piteux état mais une bouche se forma sur le choixpeau qui se mit à chanter:

 _Voici un peu plus de mille ans  
Lorsque j'étais jeune et fringuant  
Vivaient quatre illustres sorciers  
Dont les noms nous sont familiers :  
Le hardi Gryffondor habitait dans la plaine,  
Poufsouffle la gentille vivait dans les chênes,  
Serdaigle la loyale régnait sur les sommets,  
Serpentard le rusé préférait les marais.  
Ils avaient un espoir, un souhait et un rêve,  
Le projet audacieux d'éduquer les élèves,  
Ainsi naquit Poudlard  
Sous leurs quatre étendards.  
Chacun montra très vite  
Sa vertu favorite  
Et en fit le blason  
De sa propre maison.  
Aux yeux de Gryffondor, il fallait à tout âge  
Montrer par-dessus tout la vertu de courage,  
La passion de Serdaigle envers l'intelligence  
Animait son amour des bienfaits de la science  
Poufsouffle avait le goût du travail acharné,  
Tout ceux de sa maison y étaient destinés,  
Serpentard, assoiffé de pouvoir et d'action,  
Recherchait en chacun le feu de l'ambition.  
Ainsi, tout au long de leur vie,  
Ils choisirent leurs favoris,  
Mais qui pourrait les remplacer  
Quand la mort viendrait les chercher ?_

 _Gryffondor eut l'idée parfaite  
De me déloger de sa tête  
Les quatre sorciers aussitôt  
Me firent le don d'un cerveau  
Pour que je puisse sans erreur  
Voir tout au fond de votre coeur  
Et décider avec raison  
Ce que sera votre maison !_

Le chant du choixpeau fut acceuillit par un tonnerre d'applaudissement, suite à quoi le professeur McGonagall déroula un grand rouleau de parchemin.

-Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le

tabouret, dit-elle aux nouveaux. Lorsque le chapeau annoncera le nom de votre maison, vous irez prendre place à la table correspondante. Je commence : Ackerley, Stewart !

D'habitude Maaul aimait bien cette cérémonie mais elle ne l'amusait pas cette année. Il cherchait toujours mais sans trouver, un moyen de réconforter la fille au cheveux noirs.

-J'en peux plus Cassiopée, dit elle à l'intention de son amie entre deux sanglots. L'année n'a même pas encore commencée que Pansy veut déjà ma peau. Ce chapeau n'aurait pas dû m'envoyer ici, je n'ai pas ma place à Serpentard.

-Si tu es à Serpentard, dit Maaul. C'est que le choixpeau a du voir en toi quelque chose qui fait que tu as ta place ici. Ne laisse pas Parkinson remettre en question ce que tu vaux vraiment.

L'inspiration de ce discours était venu à Maaul spontanément et il l'avait dit de la même manière.

Elle tenta de controler davantage ses sanglots jusqu'au moment où elle parvint à les arrêter complètement.

-Je n'ai que deux mots à vous dire, déclara le professeur Dumbledore à la fin de la répartition, sa voix grave résonnant dans toute la salle. Bon appétit !

Les plats dorés sur les tables se remplirent alors en l'espace d'un clignement d'oeuil. Au début la fille au cheveux noirs, bien qu'ayant arrêté de pleurer, ne mangeait pas grand-chose. Mais Maaul fut ravit de constater que après quelques temps, elle commenca à manger, sous l'oeuil bienveillant de la jeune fille blonde.

Lorsque le diner fût terminé, le directeur se leva de nouveau.

Et voilà ! dit Dumbledore avec un grand sourire, maintenant que nous avons été nourris et

abreuvés. Je dois, une fois de plus, vous demander votre attention afin de vous donner quelques informations. Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a demandé de vous avertir que la liste des objets interdits dans l'enceinte du château comporte également cette année les Yo-Yos hurleurs, les Frisbees à dents de serpent et les Boomerangs à mouvement perpétuel. La liste complète comprend quatre

cent trente-sept articles, si mes souvenirs sont exacts, et peut être consultée dans le bureau de Mr Rusard, pour ceux qui seraient intéressés.

Les coins de la bouche de Dumbledore tressaillirent.

— Je voudrais également vous rappeler, poursuivit-il, que, comme toujours, la forêt est interdite à

tous les élèves et le village de Pré-au-Lard à celles et ceux qui n'ont pas encore atteint la troisième année d'études. Je suis également au regret de vous annoncer que la Coupe de Quidditch des Quatre Maisons n'aura pas lieu cette année.

Un brouhaha s'éleva alors de la salle, chose rare lorsque Dumbledore prenait la parole.

— Cela est dû, continua Dumbledore, à un événement particulier qui commencera en octobre et se

poursuivra tout au long de l'année scolaire, en exigeant de la part des professeurs beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. Mais je suis persuadé que vous en serez tous enchantés. J'ai en effet le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que cette année, à Poudlard…

Mais, au même instant, un coup de tonnerre retentit et les portes de la Grande Salle

s'ouvrirent comme si elles avaient été enfonées au bélier.

Une silhouette masculine se tenait sur le seuil, enveloppé d'une cape de voyage en cuir noir appuyée sur un grand bâton de voyage dont le pommeau semblait représenter le crâne d'une créature magique.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu, soudain illuminé par un éclair plus violent que les autres. L'homme ôta son capuchon, secoua une longue crinière grasse de cheveux gris sombre, puis s'avança en direction de la table des professeurs.

Le visage, découvert sans capuche, semblait être celui d'un cadavre. Il semblait être du même vieux bois que celui dont son bâton était fait et était criblé de cicatrices. Mais les deux éléments qui restaient le plus troublant était qu'il lui manque une bonne moitié de son nez et qu'il possédait une sorte d'oeuil mécanique qui semblait fou à remuer sans cesse dans son orbite.

Un claquement sourd, régulier, résonnait en écho dans la Grande Salle, ponctuant ses pas. Lorsqu'il

eut atteint l'extrémité de la table des professeurs, il se dirigea vers Dumbledore d'un pas lourd et

claudicant.

L'aspect martial de l'individu laissait à penser que l'individu était là pour affronter Dumbledore mais il n'en fût rien, Il tendit une main aussi labourée de cicatrices que son visage et Dumbledore la serra, en murmurant des paroles inaudibles pour l'ensemble des élèves. Il semblait demander quelque chose à l'homme qui hocha la tête sans sourire et répondit à voix basse. Dumbledore approuva et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur une chaise vide, du côté droit de la table.

L'homme s'assit, secoua sa crinière grise pour dégager son visage, tira vers lui une assiette de saucisses, la leva vers ce qui restait de son nez et renifla. Il sortit ensuite de sa poche un petit couteau, en planta la pointe dans une des saucisses et commença à manger. Son oeil normal était fixé sur son assiette, mais l'oeil bleu ne cessait de s'agiter dans son orbite, embrassant du regard la Grande Salle et les élèves assis autour des tables.

\- Je vous présente notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, déclara Dumbledore d'une voix claire qui rompit le silence. Le professeur Maugrey.

D'habitude, les nouveaux professeurs étaient salués par des applaudissements. Cette fois, pourtant, ni les élèves ni les professeurs n'applaudirent, à l'exception de Dumbledore et de Hagrid. Mais il y avait quelque chose de lugubre dans ces quelques battements de mains dont l'écho résonna dans le silence général et ils n'insistèrent pas. Tous les autres semblaient tellement pétrifiés par l'étrange apparence du professeur Maugrey qu'ils se contentaient de le regarder fixement.

Dumbledore s'éclaircit à nouveau la gorge.

\- Comme je m'apprêtais à vous le dire, reprit-il, en souriant à la foule des élèves qui contemplaient

toujours le professeur Maugrey d'un air stupéfait, nous allons avoir l'honneur d'accueillir au cours des prochains mois un événement que nous n'avons plus connu depuis un siècle. J'ai le très grand plaisir de vous annoncer que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers se déroulera cette année à Poudlard.

— Vous plaisantez ! s'exclama Fred Weasley depuis la table des Griffondor. L'atmosphère de tension qui s'était installée dans la salle depuis l'arrivée du nouveau professeur se dissipa soudain.

Presque tout le monde éclata de rire et Dumbledore lui-même pouffa d'un air amusé.

-Non, je ne plaisante pas, Mr Weasley, dit-il. Mais si vous aimez la plaisanterie, j'en ai entendu

une très bonne, cet été. C'est un troll, une harpie et un farfadet qui entrent dans un bar…

Le professeur McGonagall s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge.

— Heu… c'est vrai…, dit Dumbledore. Le moment n'est peut-être pas venu de… Où en étais-je ? ,

Oui, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers… Certains d'entre vous ne savent pas en quoi consiste ce tournoi, je demande donc à ceux qui savent de me pardonner d'avoir à donner quelques explications. Pendant ce temps-là, ils sont autorisés à penser à autre chose. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers a eu lieu pour la première fois il y a quelque sept cents ans. Il s'agissait d'une compétition amicale entre les trois plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie d'Europe: Poudlard, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang.

Un champion était sélectionné pour représenter chacune des écoles et les trois champions devaient accomplir trois tâches à caractère magique. Chaque école accueillait le tournoi à tour de rôle tous les cinq ans et tout le monde y voyait un excellent moyen d'établir des relations entre jeunes sorcières et sorciers de différentes nationalités. Tout du moins jusqu'à ce que le nombre de morts devienne si élevé que la décision fut prise d'interrompre le tournoi.

Cependant,Au cours des siècles, il y a eu plusieurs tentatives pour rétablir le tournoi mais aucune n'a rencontré un grand succès. Cette année, pourtant, notre département de la coopération magique internationale et celui des jeux et sports magiques ont estimé que le moment était venu d'essayer de le faire revivre. Nous avons tous beaucoup travaillé au cours de l'été pour nous assurer que, cette fois,

aucun champion ne se trouvera en danger de mort. Les responsables de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang arriveront en octobre avec une liste de candidats et la sélection des trois champions aura lieu le jour de Halloween. Un juge impartial décidera quels sont les élèves qui sont le plus dignes de concourir pour le

Trophée des Trois Sorciers, la gloire de leur école et une récompense personnelle de mille Gallions.

Un murmure s'éleva des différentes tables, sans doute que la plupart des étudiants de l'école avait déja décidé de concourir

\- Je sais que vous êtes tous impatients de rapporter à Poudlard le Trophée des Trois Sorciers, dit albus Dumbledore. Mais les responsables des trois écoles en compétition, en accord avec le ministère de la Magie, ont jugé qu'il valait mieux, cette année, imposer de nouvelles règles concernant l'âge des candidats. Seuls les

élèves majeurs, c'est-à-dire qui ont dix-sept ans ou plus, seront autorisés à soumettre leur nom à la sélection.

Le murmure enthousiaste se transforma à ce moment en grognement d'indignation et de révolte.

Il s'agit là d'une mesure que nous estimons nécessaire, compte tenu de la difficulté des tâches imposées qui resterontdangereuses en dépit des précautions prises. Il est en effet hautement improbable que des élèves n'ayant pas encore atteint la sixième ou la septième année d'études puissent les accomplir sans risques. Je m'assurerai personnellement qu'aucun élève d'âge inférieur à la limite imposée ne puisse tricher sur son âge pour essayer de se faire admettre comme champion de Poudlard par notre juge impartial.

Je vous demande donc de ne pas perdre votre temps à essayer de vous porter candidat si vous avez moins de dix-sept ans. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, les délégations des écoles de Beauxbâtons et de

Durmstrang arriveront en octobre et resteront parmi nous pendant la plus grande partie de l'année scolaire. Je ne doute pas que vous manifesterez la plus grande courtoisie envers nos hôtes étrangers tout au long de leur séjour et que vous apporterez votre entier soutien au champion de Poudlard lorsqu'il ou elle aura été désigné. Mais il se fait tard, à présent, et je sais combien il est important que vous soyez frais et dispos pour vos premiers cours. Alors, tout le monde au lit ! Et vite !

Dumbledore se rassit et se tourna vers Maugrey. Tous les élèves se levèrent dans le vacarme

des chaises qui glissaient sur le sol et se dirigèrent en masse vers la double porte donnant sur le hall

d'entrée.

Maaul et les deux filles furent les premiers de leur maison à sortir et à se diriger vers les chachots.

Bien que celle aux cheveux noirs n'avait pas dit un mot depuis que Maaul lui avait parlé, elle s'adressa à lui d'une voix timide lorsqu'ils empruntèrent un couloir en direction de la salle commune.

-Merci pour ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure. Ca fait du bien d'être soutenue.

-Pas de problèmes, répondit Maaul. Si ça t'a aider c'est le principal pour moi.

-Je m'appelle Aradia et elle c'est Cassiopée, dit elle en indiquant son amie au cheveux blonds.

-Moi c'est Maaul.

-Je sais, je te connais un peu de vue.

La discussion entre Maaul, Aradia et Cassiopée se poursuivit jusqu'a ce que il entra dans le dortoir des garçons et elles dans celui des filles.

Alors qu'il allait se coucher, Maaul réalisa une chose: Pour la première fois en quatre ans, il avait apprécié une conversation avec un membre de sa maison.


End file.
